


Tmnt Smut

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Read from bottom first up to the top. It was a wattpad rp





	Tmnt Smut

Clara nodded got dressed and watched tv.

"I dreamt of you my love," Leo said blushing.  
kuroganetakashi  
kuroganetakashi  
1 year ago  
"I'll make some breakfast for you..Why don't you play video games with Mikey or something else for a while?", he said.

Alex's expression went to a mix of Happiness and curiosity, "What is it?"  
BradleyFaust  
BradleyFaust  
1 year ago  
"Yeah Raph everything's fine. And good morning," Clara said smiling at him.

"Good morning sweetheart and I had a wonderful dream."  
kuroganetakashi  
kuroganetakashi  
1 year ago  
"Good morning, babe. Is everything alright?", he asked her, looking at her sweet, beautiful orbs.

Alex smiled at him, "Morning, Leo. How's your dream?"  
BradleyFaust  
BradleyFaust  
1 year ago  
Clara soon woke up and looked at Raph blushing.

Leo woke up and yawned then stretched smiling at her.  
kuroganetakashi  
kuroganetakashi  
1 year ago  
Raph woke up, seeing his beautiful lover still falling asleep.

Alex woke up as well, looking around her surroundings and saw Leo. "So cute..", she mumbled.  
BradleyFaust  
BradleyFaust  
1 year ago  
Ok your turn   
kuroganetakashi  
kuroganetakashi  
1 year ago  
Alright  
BradleyFaust  
BradleyFaust  
1 year ago  
Next day?   
BradleyFaust  
BradleyFaust  
1 year ago  
Clara yawned and drifted off to sleep.

Leo fell asleep as well.  
kuroganetakashi  
kuroganetakashi  
1 year ago  
Raph stroked her hair and kissed her rosy cheeks.

Alex soon fall asleep.  
BradleyFaust  
BradleyFaust  
1 year ago  
Clara blushed and nodded as she snuggled against him.

"I love you too Alex," Leo cooed to her wrapping his arm around her.  
kuroganetakashi  
kuroganetakashi  
1 year ago  
Raph smirked and took it out from her. "Damn, that's pretty good~ I can't wait to do it again next time~", he purred and cuddled with her.

Alex smiled at him and kissed him, "I love ya.."  
BradleyFaust  
BradleyFaust  
1 year ago  
Clara and squeaked and gasped yelping in pleasure.

Leo pulled out of her panting as he laid down next to her.  
kuroganetakashi  
kuroganetakashi  
1 year ago  
Raph kept spanking her ass, "God, your ass is huge..". He kept thrusting until he released his seeds inside her.

Alex smiled and panted, "That was fun.."  
BradleyFaust  
BradleyFaust  
1 year ago  
Clara nodded yes to both as she moaned.

Leo smirked and he climaxed inside her releasing his orgasm into her.  
kuroganetakashi  
kuroganetakashi  
1 year ago  
"Do you like it, babe~? Do you want more spankings~?", he asked as he thrusted it faster.

"Hah, That's the spot~ I want you to cum in me~", she moaned.  
BradleyFaust  
BradleyFaust  
1 year ago  
Clara moaned and squeaked as she clenched the couch tighter.

Leo reached her g spot pounding into it growling.  
kuroganetakashi  
kuroganetakashi  
1 year ago  
Raph spanked her ass as he went deeper.

Alex kept panting and panting and moaned louder.  
BradleyFaust  
BradleyFaust  
1 year ago  
Clara screamed in pleasure gripping the couch.

Leo gripped her hips bucking into her his hips slapping against hers.  
kuroganetakashi  
kuroganetakashi  
1 year ago  
Raph inserted his long, hard dick inside her. Once again, he started moaning as he grabbed her hair.

Alex sniffed and started moaning again.  
BradleyFaust  
BradleyFaust  
1 year ago  
Clara blushed and nodded looking up at him.

Leo stroked her cheeks gently while he moved in her slower.  
kuroganetakashi  
kuroganetakashi  
1 year ago  
Raph looked at his dick and took it out from her. Suddenly he has an idea, "Would you want me to cum in your asshole~?".

Alex realises that he breaks her hymen and cried in pain.  
BradleyFaust  
BradleyFaust  
1 year ago  
Clara blushed and nodded kissing him back as he was still inside her.

Leo smirked as he rammed into her faster and harder growling.  
kuroganetakashi  
kuroganetakashi  
1 year ago  
Raph goes closer to her and kisses her, filled with love and lust at the same time. "I love you, Clara.. You're mine and I want you and I to bbe together..forever."

"I-it's so huge, Leo..How will it fit?", she questioned him and moaned af the same time. She was afraid that he'll break her hymen.  
BradleyFaust  
BradleyFaust  
1 year ago  
Clara mewled and came all around him panting.

Leo churred kissing her back slapping his hips against hers.  
kuroganetakashi  
kuroganetakashi  
1 year ago  
Raphael growled and released his seed inside her, panting, then looking at her. 

Alex started to let her moan out and kisses him deeply.  
BradleyFaust  
BradleyFaust  
1 year ago  
Clara screamed in pleasure scratching his shoulders.

Leo entered her slowly and gently thrusting slowly into her.  
kuroganetakashi  
kuroganetakashi  
1 year ago  
"I-it hurts, Leo~! Ngh~", she said while she moans with pleasure and pain.

Raphael strokes her hair and went faster.  
BradleyFaust  
BradleyFaust  
1 year ago  
Clara moaned gripping his shoulders shuddering in delight.

Leo switched nipples giving the other one the same treatment.   
kuroganetakashi  
kuroganetakashi  
1 year ago  
The red clad turtle went deeper and faster as his moans grew louder. He enjoyed it.

"A-ah!", shrieked Alex. Her nipples were pretty sensitive.  
BradleyFaust  
BradleyFaust  
1 year ago  
Oh I see ok 

Clara then started moaning in pleasure arching her back.

Leo smirked as he sucked on a nipple pinching the other one.  
kuroganetakashi  
kuroganetakashi  
1 year ago  
Alex stopped, waiting for the excitement.

Raph panted and groaned as he thrusted in deeper   
kuroganetakashi  
kuroganetakashi  
1 year ago  
Hey! Sorry, my timezone is probably different.   
BradleyFaust  
BradleyFaust  
1 year ago  
Hey I'm on to rp  
BradleyFaust  
BradleyFaust  
1 year ago  
Clara screamed in pain as tears poured down her cheeks.

Leo moaned and groaned shuddering in delight.  
kuroganetakashi  
kuroganetakashi  
1 year ago  
Raph stopped, "Looks like you're wet enough, babe~". He then took his dick out and inserted it inside her.

Alex purred and kept leaving a couple of hickeys.  
BradleyFaust  
BradleyFaust  
1 year ago  
Clara screamed in pleasure arching her back gripping the couch.

Leo churred and growled in pleasure loving it so much.  
BradleyFaust  
BradleyFaust  
1 year ago  
Night XD   
kuroganetakashi  
kuroganetakashi  
1 year ago  
Alright. Goodnight!  
BradleyFaust  
BradleyFaust  
1 year ago  
Hey I'm going to sleep. I'll do my part tomorrow.  
kuroganetakashi  
kuroganetakashi  
1 year ago  
Raph shooked his head, smirking at her and fists her, making her even wetter.

Alex tries not to bit him with her fangs and bits his neck carefully without making him turn into a vampire.  
BradleyFaust  
BradleyFaust  
1 year ago  
"Ahh Raph please!" Clara said blushing and moaning.

Leo went down sucking hickies on her shoulders.  
kuroganetakashi  
kuroganetakashi  
1 year ago  
Raph fingered her inside, feeling the wetness inside her, "God, you're so wet.."

Alex moaned, enjoying the pleasurs  
BradleyFaust  
BradleyFaust  
1 year ago  
Clara whimpered in pleasure shuddering in delight.

Leo went down nipping and sucking her neck leaving hickies.  
kuroganetakashi  
kuroganetakashi  
1 year ago  
Raph bit her collarbone, leaving another hickey and pulled her pants.

Alex did the same and pulled away slowly after a slopy kiss.   
BradleyFaust  
BradleyFaust  
1 year ago  
Clara moaned and mewled arching her back.

Leo french kissed her sucking on her tongue playing with it.  
kuroganetakashi  
kuroganetakashi  
1 year ago  
Alex explores his mouth with her tongue, she blushed even more  
kuroganetakashi  
kuroganetakashi  
1 year ago  
Raph kisses and bits her neck, leaving a hickey, to show how much he loves her.

BradleyFaust  
BradleyFaust  
1 year ago  
Clara whimpered lightly blushing looking into his masked eyes.

Leo kissed her roughly slipping his tongue into her mouth.  
kuroganetakashi  
kuroganetakashi  
1 year ago  
Raph went closer to her and stroked her thighs, "You'll like it soon~ I promise..". His eyes were focusing on her, he wants pleasure. 

Alex moaned and pulls him closer.  
BradleyFaust  
BradleyFaust  
1 year ago  
Clara started moaning again scooting away from him.  
"Raph please stop!"

Leo churred and kissed her passionately groping her boobs roughly.  
kuroganetakashi  
kuroganetakashi  
1 year ago  
"But it still looks huge to me..", Raph said and kissed her passionately as he grabbed her butt.

Alex blushed even more. Her cheeks were red as a rose and she kissed him back deeply.  
BradleyFaust  
BradleyFaust  
1 year ago  
Clara started to moan.  
"Raph you know I'm flat chested!" she said to him blushing.

Leo gazed into her eyes as he spoke.  
"I'm loving up on you baby. I need you right now."  
kuroganetakashi  
kuroganetakashi  
1 year ago  
"You're looking pretty sexy, eh~?", said Raph and stared at her chest. He grabbed her breasts, "How huge.."

Alex blushed and pushed him away softly, "Dude..What are you doing?". She felt nervous.  
BradleyFaust  
BradleyFaust  
1 year ago  
Clara blushed looking up at him.  
"H-hi Raph," she stuttered nervously.

Leo walked over to her his mind now completely taken over by instinct and lust. He smirked at her and kissed her lips softly.  
kuroganetakashi  
kuroganetakashi  
1 year ago  
Raph started feeling warm, feeling with sweat. He knew it was bad. However he also knew he couldn't do anything about it. His mind was completely filled with lusts. He went to Clara and smirked at her. "How sexy..", he mumbled under his breath.

After Alex drank her coffee, she felt more active than ever and decided to work on her homework.   
BradleyFaust  
BradleyFaust  
1 year ago  
Clara heard Raph and Leo talking to each other. She shrugged and continued watching tv.

Leo looked at the calendar and panicked.  
"It's April 10th! The start of mating season!"   
kuroganetakashi  
kuroganetakashi  
1 year ago  
Alex smiled as she poured the boiling water into her cup, stirring the mixture and drank it slowly. She loved how peaceful and quiet it is.  
kuroganetakashi  
kuroganetakashi  
1 year ago  
Raph had sudden thoughts filled with lusts but realised it was mating season. "Crap! Leo! What date is it today?!"  
BradleyFaust  
BradleyFaust  
1 year ago  
Lol ok XD 

Clara was in the lair watching tv.

Leo was on his mating season needing a mate badly.   
kuroganetakashi  
kuroganetakashi  
1 year ago  
Alex was making her own coffee, waiting for the water to boil.  
kuroganetakashi  
kuroganetakashi  
1 year ago  
Haha just give me a while..I was typing.  
BradleyFaust  
BradleyFaust  
1 year ago  
Aren't you playing your oc too?   
kuroganetakashi  
kuroganetakashi  
1 year ago  
Raph was punching his punching bag


End file.
